Morning After
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Or that one when Ray and Barry awkwardly meet in the kitchen of a safe house after spending the night with their criminal counterparts that turned into something more. Part One of "Mornings Into Nights' 'His Speedster' is a part of this series


**Morning After**

 **Flash, Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Or that one when Ray and Barry awkwardly meet in the kitchen of a safe house after spending the night with their criminal counterparts that turned into something more.**

 **Part One of "Mornings Into Nights'**

' **His Speedster' is a part of this series**

 **Warnings: come marking, anal sex, butt plug, blow job, voyeurism, vibrating**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Morning After**

"Umm." Barry started at Ray awkwardly; keenly aware of the fact he was wearing his boxers and a loose shirt that belongs to Len, the shoulder slipping down his own. Ray's neck and collarbone was covered in bite marks that the tank top he was wearing with too large boxers showed off well.

"Oh, hey Barry… Pancake?" Ray offered up a plate of pancakes that were sitting next to the stove that another pancake was currently cooking on.

"…Yeah sure." Barry shook himself as he slid into a chair at the table, stomach growling at him. That had been the reason he had wiggled out from under Len's protective arm that morning.

"There is plenty to go around, don't you worry about that." Ray assured the Speedster while placing down the first stack of pancakes.

"You are a godsend Ray… So how are you and Mick?" Barry asked before he let out a moan as he bit into the first pancake before he started to absently eat at Speedster speed, glad Ray didn't even bother to do a double take he just smiled.

"Rocky at first, you know with everything that happened but… We're good, really good like mind blowing good." Ray rambled as he sat across from Barry with his own set of pancakes.

"Same here, do you think it's a criminal thing?" Barry asked pausing to sip at the cup of coffee Ray pushed his way.

"Maybe, I mean they are thieves so they are rather talented with their hands." Ray mused and Barry expected to feel his cheeks heat up but instead he found himself feeling calm and humming his agreement.

"Len's skill with his tongue has to be some sort super power." Barry added and Ray nodded into his coffee.

"Mick is large in every way and my god." Ray waved his left hand in the air as he sipped his coffee.

"I feel ya, Len took me once when I didn't have my speed. Honestly I was limping for a week. I have no idea how you do it with Mick." Barry said.

"I remember that, I though Rip was going to have a heart attack when you limped in covered in hickies with Len looking so smug." Ray laughed and Barry felt himself blush causing him to playfully kick Ray's shin under the table.

"…I wasn't expecting this at all." Mick rumbled as he and Len watched their lovers laugh and discuss their sex lives at the table in the safe house they both had ended up at the previous night.

"You and me both, should we go in?" Len asked warily.

"I want to try something, try not to punch me ya?" Mick smirked as a devious look crossed his face. Len watched interested as Mick waltzed into the room, dropping a kiss to Ray's forehead before he hauled Barry to his feet and kissed the Speedster square on his lips.

Ray's jaw dropped open while Barry waved his arms in confusion before Len entered and placed his right hand on the back of Barry's neck. Barry relaxed and hesitantly kissed back before Mick broke the kiss and let a dazed looking Barry sink back into his chair.

"This alright?" Mick looked at the two brunets' who were staring at each other and a silent conversation passed between the two. Ray suddenly leaned over the table and pulled Barry towards him by the front of his shirt, sealing their lips together.

"We'll take that as a yes." Len smirked while Mick's eyes darkened at the sight.

"That's a yes." Ray breathed out when the two brunets' broke their kiss and Barry just blushed brightly when what they had just agreed to sunk in. Mick easily scooped Barry up and tossed him over his shoulder fireman style, whacking his ass in the process making Barry groan and wiggle a bit as Mick walked back to his and Ray's room. Len pulled Ray to his feet with a hand gentle around his neck, pulling him into a brief kiss that ended with a knowing smirk from Len. Then the older man towed the taller one into the bedroom, following behind Mick and Barry.

Barry was pinned to the bed, wrists being easily held by one of Mick's hands above his head as Mick devoured Barry's mouth and laid bites down the Speedster's pale neck, both men already naked and bodies rubbing against each other. Mick dwarfing the leaner man in a way that had Ray swallowing hard as Len stripped the two of the few items of clothes they had been wearing, wrapping his hand around Ray's arousal making the hero groan and buck into the strong touch while Len started to suck on the marked skin of Ray's neck.

Len pulled Ray down so the taller man was on his knees while Len settled on a chair in front of him, hand stroking Ray's hair watching amused as the brunet leaned against his thigh, eyes trained on where Mick was kissing and licking every inch of the squirming Speedster's body.

"What's this?" Mick rumbled as he propped one of Barry's legs up onto his shoulder and pressed the base of a plug that was settled inside of Barry making the Speedster blush and whimper when Mick wiggled the plug.

"My Speedster is a bit… Needy, he likes being filled and staying that way." Len said smugly hearing an intake of air from Ray, he flicked his eyes downwards and saw Ray was watching with increasing lust as Mick grinned wickedly as he slowly tugged the plug out before pushing it back into Barry. Barry arched and keened at the feeling, very aware of the fact Len had come inside of him and plugged him up so whenever Mick moved the plug some of Len's cum ran down and stained his thighs.

"I like it." Mick growled as he slammed their lips together as he worked the plug in and out of Barry at a slowly pacing enjoying the way Barry's body trembled and shuddered under the onslaught of sensations.

"Kinky." Len smirked before he tugged at Ray's hair getting the man's attention.

"Go use Barry's mouth, you'll enjoy it." Len ordered and Mick clearly having heard this order stopped kissing Barry and easily flipped the Speedster onto his stomach. Barry pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, watching Ray as he approached while letting out a small gasp when Mick pulled the plug completely out and Len's cum coated his thighs, his hole clenching at the cool air of the room with need.

Ray knelt in front of Barry on the bed, knees parted so he could rest comfortably. Barry looked up at Ray and saw the hesitation at what to do next, so Barry made the choice for him. Barry wrapped his lips around Ray's erection and started to suck and lick at the engorged skin tasting his pre-cum on his tongue. Ray let out a choked noise as his fingers flew into Barry's spiky hair instantly for some sort of balance.

"He's good isn't he? Who would have thought, the Flash is such a cock slut?" Len mused and Barry just sucked harder at Ray's cock while Mick worked two of his thick fingers into Barry's open and wet hole.

"You've trained him well." Mick teased his best friend.

"Nah I just brought it to the surface and I get to reap the benefits." Len smirked as he walked over to the bed where Barry was now bobbing his head, taking all of Ray at some points making Ray whimper and gasp with every move of his mouth.

Mick gripped Barry's already healing bruised hips as he entered Barry with one smooth thrust having lubed himself up before hand and Len's come easing the way. Barry groaned around Ray's cock and his body started to blur around the edges as his body lost control and started to vibrate.

Both Mick and Ray let out loud cries, not expecting this while Len watched on amused as he knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of Barry's vibrations.

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to come!" Ray gasped out, hips bucking forward as Mick sped up his own thrusting, Barry groaning pleased at the quicker paces.

"Come Raymond, just let go." Len ordered, hand stroking up and down Ray's back. The brunet looked up and locked eyes with Mick who was keeping a steady pace in and out of Barry. With the heady look Mick was giving Ray, Len's body pressed against his back and Barry's vibrating tongue running up and down his erection, Ray didn't last long.

He let out a cry of pleasure as he came, Barry gulping down what he could before Ray sagged back against Len with a dazed look. Barry arched his back, lips and chin stained with Ray's release as Mick's cock started to hammer against his prostate. Barry's own cock leaking more and more pre-cum as he got closer and closer to his own orgasm.

Suddenly Ray's face was inches away from Barry's as Len dropped Ray onto his hands and knees as he quickly prepared Ray's still stretched hole, having had morning sex with Mick not that long ago. Len didn't take long to lube himself up and slid into Ray, both men groaning before Barry leaned forward and kissed Ray heatedly muffling both their groans.

Len held onto Ray's hips as he jerked his hips forward and backwards, rocking Ray forward against Barry with each movement just like what Mick was doing to Barry. The two criminal's locked eyes over their lover's who were intent on tasting every inch of the other's mouth.

Len raised an eyebrow at Mick as he gave a partially hard thrust into Ray that had the man groaning loudly into Barry's mouth, the Speedster echoed the moan when Mick did the same move with a smirk at Len.

Mick reached around to wrap his large hand around Barry's cock, he gave a few quick strokes in time with the rough thrusts into Barry and the Speedster's body was vibrating again as he let out a cry of ecstasy as he came against Mick's hand, vibrating body clenching down on Mick's cock. This brought him over the edge as well, filling Barry with his own cum as he groaned low in his chest.

Mick didn't bother pulling out of Barry but he did roll them onto their sides and curl his arms around the Speedster, pulling the dazed man closer while Barry rode out his high Mick watched as Len took Ray apart again with a few well-placed thrusts and twists of his hand. Ray managed to keep himself on his hands and knees even with his shaky limbs, at least until Len reached his own completion with a groan. Then Ray collapsed onto the bed and Len maneuvered the two of them over so Barry and Ray could nuzzle their faces together both too out of it to even realizes what they were doing while Len and Mick laced fingers in the small space between their lovers.

"This a thing now?" Mick asked interested.

"If they want it to be then, yeah I think it is." Len said sounding just as interested as his mind whirred with the possibilities.


End file.
